


all work (all day)

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Naga, Oviposition, Womb Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 3 fill; oviposition.Jason helps one of their new snakes with his laying period.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	all work (all day)

It's not unusual for the snakes they take care of to pick 'favorites' but it is annoying most times. It's especially annoying when the new, spoiled snake has decided that his two favorites are Dick and, for whatever reason, _Jason_. He'll tolerate Bruce as well as Steph and Cass, but only for feeding and help cleaning his terrarium. Damian can't even get near him without the new brat hissing up a storm- something that has offended Damian personally and intimately. 

If they want him to lay in a timely manner, either Dick or Jason have to go and assist him.

And considering Dick is currently already carrying two different batches, Jason knew before he came to work this morning that it would be on him. Again. Dick is many of their snakes' favorite so it's rare that he's not without a batch and so far, their new snake's cycle has fallen right in the middle of the others. Jason wouldn't mind so much but Tim is- 

The snakes they take care of are usually injured, so much so that reintroducing them to their natural environment would likely lead to their deaths. Tim has never _been_ wild. He was born and raised in captivity; he's never seen what his 'natural' environment is. The only reason they took him in was because his owners had donated a lot of money to their facility. He's spoiled and pampered and won't even engage with the other snakes on site as of yet. 

Jason doesn't think he's ever _seen_ another snake. 

"I know you're awake in there," Jason says, tapping on the glass as he walks around the side of Tim's terrarium. There's a slight rustle and sure enough, Tim pokes his head out of some leafery. He shakes himself out and slithers up his favorite tree to meet Jason at the top. His owners hadn't been keeping him in a proper enclosure, surprise surprise, so Tim has been gradually getting used to something more naturally. 

Jason thinks the changes are keeping him up.

"Good morning," Tim murmurs quietly, peering his head out of the door and watching as Jason begins prepping some food for him. He drags himself out of his terrarium and stretches out tiredly on the floor. Likewise, he's never been given free roam before and doesn't seem to understand that he can leave his terrarium whenever he'd like, not just when there's a caretaker with him.

"Mornin'," Jason scoffs back. "What were you doin' all night this time?" 

"Research," Tim says vaguely and shrugs. All the snake seems interested in is his damn computer. Jason has no idea what he gets up to on that thing for so long.

"Are you ready to lay?" he asks. Tim lifts his head up again to look at him curiously. 

"With you?" he replies in bemusement. 

"I'm here," Jason answers shortly. "You got a problem with that?" 

"No," Tim murmurs, rolling over onto his back and looking up at him upside-down. "You just- didn't seem to enjoy it last time." He says it like Jason forces himself to do this or something. If he didn't want to, he wouldn't, simple as that. There's a few snakes in their care Jason simply won't go near and that's that. It's more that last time was Tim's first time laying with, well, something living. The people who try to keep naga as pets typically use fake 'mounts' if they even are that considerate. And besides that- 

"Hey, it's just a job, okay?" Jason replies. "I'm not exactly here 'cause my sex life is dull. Don't start takin' offense." 

"I'm not offended," Tim says plainly. "You enjoy it with Roy, don't you?" Jason makes an annoyed noise. Roy is not entirely just a job for him. 

"Sounds like you _don't_ want me to help you lay," he says. 

"I didn't say that," Tim murmurs. He crawls a little closer to Jason, tail shimmying from side to side as he goes. His scales are impressively shiny even if they make him stand out like a sore thumb. "Can I- do something to help you enjoy it more? That's all." 

He may be a pampered little rich pet but he at least does seem to appreciate what they're doing for him even if he shows it in weird ways. Jason sighs. It's not like he hated it last time or anything, it was just business as usual aside from a little clumsiness which is going to happen the first few times. He's not like Dick who really gets into his work. Of course, Jason also isn't a favor of a ton of their snakes either probably for this reason exactly.

"If I give you some direction on what _I_ enjoy, will that make it easier for you to lay?" he asks. Tim thinks about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, fine. I can do that. Food first or laying?" 

"Laying," Tim says and he touches the slight bump in his abdomen uncomfortably. He's not used to having partners to lay with and they're still trying to time his cycle so they really don't know he's ready until he gets uncomfortable like this. Jason huffs minutely but begins to pull the zipper of his protective suit down. 

"Alright, gimmie a second," he says. He doesn't take his suit off but he doesn't need to, either. Scale burn isn't fun and with newbies like Tim, it's almost guaranteed to happen. Jason leans back against the table as he rubs his clit in his fingers to warm himself up. He did expect this going in today so he's already pretty prepared but he's not exactly new at this either so even if he wasn't, it doesn't take much to ready himself. Tim watches with interest though he tries to coyly hide it. 

Just a few days ago Jason had helped Roy with his batch and the soft eggs have grown nicely in his warm, snug womb so far, giving his belly a slight bulge. It's extremely rare to actually get a naga's egg to hatch but they're doing their best to keep trying. Fortunately, the eggs are hardy and resilient even if getting them to bear fruit is next to impossible. 

Jason settles down on the ground as he works a pair of fingers into himself and Tim comes a bit closer. He waits until Jason actually motions him over to actually approach, though. 

"Com'ere," Jason insists and Tim slithers between his spread knees slowly. He's at least easy to arouse and already his cocks are beginning to display. He's fairly small for a snake and averagely endowed for his size. On the other hand, however, he also has the somewhat rare 'twin cock' syndrome- or whatever actual fancy name they give it. Ultimately harmless and, at least as far as Jason is concerned, interesting. 

"Out here?" Tim asks. 

"Do you want to do it in the tank?" Jason replies. Tim shakes his head. His terrarium especially is kept humid which Jason can definitely do without. "Alright then. Get your tail around me." It takes a little work from both of them to get Tim's long, sleek tail into place. Letting him wrap around his legs and waist is the standard mating position and helps keep Jason in a comfortable enough position, anyways. Tim, fortunately, isn't a constrictor type. That requires some extra hardware and extra caution. 

Jason slips his fingers between his thighs to rub his slick cunt a little more and make sure Tim isn't squeezing him too tight. Tim seems particularly interested in his noticeable stomach bulge and is likely aware that there's already eggs in him but he hasn't shown to be aggressively territorial as of yet. Even slim snakes like Tim have exceptional core strength and he hovers rather awkwardly as he watches. Jason reaches to stroke one of his cocks and urge him a little closer.

"'ight, you can put them in," he assures. 

"Both?" Tim asks unsurely. 

"You said you wanted to know what I like," Jason scoffs. "I like this." Tim doesn't need to be told twice. He lowers himself closer carefully and uses his fingers to guide the tapered tips of both his cocks to Jason's warm, wet cunt. Even as slow as he goes, Jason rumbles a pleased noise. He might not get into it like Dick does but he does still enjoy the work. Tim sinks in a little at a time like he's waiting to be told off but he never is. They get thicker at the base and with Jason's thighs being squeezed together by Tim's tail, he feels tighter than he actually is. 

Tim groans quietly and Jason has to grab his hips to encourage him to keep going. Once they're deep enough in, they don't want to stay together. Jason flutters his eyes closed as he feels Tim's cocks quite literally spread him apart, twisting and turning inside him. The sensation is odd but the stretch is satisfying. He feels one of the tips prod his cervix and he grunts approvingly, pulling Tim closer still. 

Jason is distantly aware he needs to make sure the right cock ends up in his womb, they don't both deposit eggs, but this is a problem that quickly solves itself. The tips tangle around each other and Jason's breath catches as they prod his cervix again. He moves a hand up around Tim's neck, bringing him down towards his face more, and with the other, still coaxes him closer. Their hips are nearly flush now and Jason can already feel Tim's cocks swelling a bit in anticipation. 

"Little more," Jason murmurs. Tim pushes his hips forward with a little snap, burying himself properly in Jason's warm pussy and finally driving one of his cocks into his womb. Jason winces a little as the second one follows suit but it's soon followed up with a numbing pleasure. Now fully sheathed, his cocks quickly swell to tie them together and the tapered tips coil in his womb, making the eggs already nestled there shift and move inside him. Jason huffs a hot, aroused noise at the sensation. 

Tim presses his face into Jason's collar, finally letting himself relax more fully, and Jason moves to wrap his arms around his neck. He doesn't bite, fortunately he's well aware his fangs could seriously injure Jason, but he nuzzles and licks like he's going to. It's only when he starts actually laying does he wrap his arms around Jason's neck and settle in. His eggs are actually larger than Roy's, nearly the size of golf balls, and Jason can feel them very distinctly with both of Tim's cocks snugly stuffed inside him. 

They're not exactly soft but resemble a consistency more like stress balls as is typical with naga. Over time, they'll harden and if they're viable, form shells, but the initial eggs have a good amount of give to them. The batch Roy had stuffed into him prior are already beginning to firm up but there's still plenty of room for more. A shudder goes down Jason's back as the first of them push past his stretched cervix and into his womb. The coil of his cocks prevent them from slipping back out and like a string of pearls, his eggs push inside one right after the other, nestling in his tight womb. 

It's quickly evident that he has more to give than last time, too, likely on account of having a proper diet now. Jason hadn't thought of that until now but he doesn't see it being a huge issue. The bulge already present in his belly grows with each additional egg, packing him fuller and fuller. He slips a hand between them to rub his clit in his fingers, rumbling out low noises of pleasure. 

As much as Jason hates to say it, Tim will probably be a good partner once he gets used to things. Considering he'll likely be the one to help him as long as he wants the help, Jason can't complain. The end of Tim's tail shakes, giving off a quiet rattle they don't hear from him often, and he rocks his hips suddenly. Between Tim's two swollen cocks, the pressure on Jason's clit and sweet spot is immense. Jason lets out a strangled moan at the sudden sensation and digs his fingers into Tim's shoulder as his orgasm washes over him.

It's been a while since Jason has been this full, his womb already straining to take Tim's full batch. It feels good and more importantly, satisfying. The thought of them growing inside him over the next few weeks makes Jason shudder again. With the last of his eggs planted deep in Jason's womb, Tim finally comes as well. The hot rush of cum that floods his stuffed womb helps Jason rub himself off to a second orgasm of his own. His belly rounds out a little more with the extra padding, effectively making him look slightly less pregnant than he actually is. 

Tim's cocks withdrawal of their own devices as soon as he's finished, the swelling receding for an easy uncoupling. Jason can feel some of the cum leak out but the eggs stay firmly in place which is far more important. Gently, Tim unwraps his tail from around Jason and moves away a little, leaving Jason to catch his breath. There's a mess between his thighs, mostly his own slick, and he aches in a way he's going to feel all day. Jason sits up, touching his swollen stomach to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. 

With a tired huff, Jason zips his suit up again over his stuffed belly and pulls himself back up to his feet. Tim looks up at him questioningly. 

"That was- better," Jason says. Tim's tail rattles with a contentedness his face doesn't fully betray. "Fuck, okay. Food time." 

"Thank you," Tim murmurs. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jason replies. "Like I said, just a job, kid." 

"Thanks for doing your job," Tim says. Jason murmurs a mild noise back. 

"Eat your lunch," he scoffs. "I gotta go weigh myself." 


End file.
